


sebong bong bong gc is now active

by thirteenpijeys



Series: ceaseless [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, They're a mess, cheol is a camel who needs to calm down, it's purely chaos, jeonghan is so into his role as sebong's mother, seokmin still hates hosh for leaving him alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 20:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16709803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirteenpijeys/pseuds/thirteenpijeys
Summary: i’m laughing because of this shit i’m sorry i just can’t help it sebong gc au is lyf





	sebong bong bong gc is now active

**4:48 a.m.**

**grumpz:** guys

 **boo like his surname:** shit u scared me hyung

 **boo like his surname:** i thought this gc is already haunted

 **grumpz:** ur just a scaredy cat boo

 **boo like his surname:** shut up

 **boo like his surname:** y r u up to chat anyway hyung

 **junior:** wow ji u finally joined a conversation *u*

 **grumpz:** not really jun, just stop by to announce something

 **grumpz:** ^this is my answer to ur question boo

 **seunggums:** hello jihoonie~!

 **boo like his surname:** wow really, hyung what is it?

 **grumpz:** fuck off Cheol

 **seunggums:** :D

 **holy jisoo:** language jihoon

 **holy jisoo:** btw what is the announcement?

 **angel but is really a demon:** wow u guys r unexpectedly active even in early morning thats nice

 **grumpz:** can u guys shut up first so that i can end this convo fast

 **seoking wet yet still hot:** weewoo grumpy alert mode on

 **call me soon:** seokmin

 **seoking wet yet still hot:** don’t talk to me you traitor, i still hate u

 **call me soon:** :3

 **grumpz:** fuck this gc

 **d8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1:** i was too lazy to type a chat but reading your nonsense convos and replys to Jihoon hyung makes me impatient

 **min go cook for us:** jihoon hyung, tell us now, minghao is ready to kill each one of us in the dorm you know

 **grumpz:** fine

 **seunggums:** here it is~

 **won the lottery:** what’s up? got woken up by you guys screaming at each other

 **diyes or no:** Jihoon has something to announce hyung

 **won the lottery:** oh, okay.. thanks chan

 **diyes or no:** J

 **angel but is really a demon:** chan ur still up too? go back to sleep!

 **jack dicaprio:** wow, i already scored 187 in flappy bird and Jihoon hyung hasn’t able to announce yet haha

 **boo like his surname:** gosh hansol ur so old aged who even plays that bird these years

 **jack dicaprio:** i do, so shut up it’s fun to play ya’know

 **call me soon:** guys shut up for a minute pls

 **holy jisoo:** okay we will

 **angel but is really a demon:** hey hosh, where r u anyway? ur not in your room

 **seoking wet yet still hot:** HE IS WITH HIS LOVER HYUNG

 **angel but is really a demon:** WHAT?!

 **holy jisoo:** woah, have you just mistyped seok? Soonyoung is it true?

 **boo like his surname:** HOLY CRAP HOSHI HYUNG Y DIDN’T YOU TELL ME?!

 **seunggums:** nice seok, u know too ^o^

 **call me soon:** FUCK U LEE SEOKMIN

 **seoking wet yet still hot:** GO TO HELL KWON

 **grumpz:** you two are dead meat when i see you

 **seoking wet yet still hot:** oh no, I LOVE U JIHOON HYUNG DON’T KILL ME PLS~

 **seoking wet yet still hot:** oops sorry Kwon ;3

 **call me soon:** u fucker..

 **junior:** okay can someone pls enlighten me how the funk did Soonyoung got the time to flirt even with our full packed schedules

 **won the lottery:** i don’t really have a clue jun i didn’t even expect our Soonyoung to have a lover tho JUST KIDDING HOSH <3

 **d8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1:** no wonu hyung, ur not kidding at all :3

 **won the lottery:** shut up, hao

 **grumpz:** okay, since I think u guys won’t even try to calm ur tits to let me do my thing here i’ll say it now

 **seunggums:** *chat it now jihoonie :3

 **grumpz:** go away u old camel

 **d8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1:** burned

 **min go cook for us:** WHAHAHAAHAHA

 **grumpz:** Soonyoung and I are dating

 **angel but is really a demon:** WHAT?!?!

 **holy jisoo:** Oh God

 **seunggums:** /le sings/ OH MY GOD OH MY GOD TENTENTENTEN TENENENEN~

 **diyes or no:** HYUNGS HELP! JEONGHAN HYUNG PASSED OUT IN THE LIVING ROOM!

 **grumpz:** OKAY THAT’S IT BYE

 **call me soon:** SHIT, I’M SORRY JEONGHANIE HYUNG.. GUYS TAKE CARE OF HIM, GOTTA GO BYE

 **seunggums:** BYE~

 **seoking wet yet still hot:** DON’T EVEN THINK OF COMING BACK TO THE DORM YOU SHITHEAD

 **seunggums:** CHAN WAIT FOR ME, I’LL CARRY HANNIE TO OUR ROOM!

 **won the lottery:** I bet those two just left the convo so that they can suck each other’s faces already

 **min go cook for us:** so that was his ‘announcement’..

 **d8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1:** at first, Jeonghan and Seungcheol hyungs are the ones who admitted they are going out then now..

 **boo like his surname:** OKAY TO THE ONES WHO ARE SECRETLY DATING IN SEVENTEEN THIS IS UR TIME TO CONFESS TO US

 **boo like his surname:** YOU LITTLE FUCKIN SHITS TELL US NOW SO THAT WE KNOW WHO ARE GAYS IN THIS GROUP

 **jack dicaprio:** MINGYU N WONU HYUNG ARE NEXT!

 **min go cook for us:** what?

 **won the lottery:** YOU LEONARDO AIRPORT WE’RE NOT DATING!

 **holy jisoo:** oh gosh, i can’t believe you guys

 **jack dicaprio:** AHAHAHAHA

**Author's Note:**

> i’m laughing because of this shit i’m sorry i just can’t help it sebong gc au is lyf


End file.
